


Joplin

by rw_eaden



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Dean doesn't see the pet adoption drive until it's too late.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ask Box Prompts 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Joplin

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's not 2019 still, but I didn't get these all posted so whatever. This was a tumblr fill and now it's here. No editing because it was a tumblr fill.

“No more dogs. How hard is that to understand?” Dean says, trying not to look at the pup that’s trying to get their attention. It’s an awkward thing, one floppy ear and multi-colored splotches all over it’s fur. “I already let you have one.” 

“Bowie gets lonely. You know he does,” Sam says. 

“Not my problem,” Dean says, trying to make for the entrance to the pet store. He hadn’t noticed the adoption drive until it was too late and Sam immediately made a B-line for the small lawn at the edge of the parking lot where a dozen or so dog pens were set up. 

Sam stoops down, eye level with the dog, holding a hand out for it to sniff. “Hey girl,” he says. 

The dog’s tail wags even harder. Dean rolls his eyes. Sam continues cooing over the dog and Dean can do nothing but stand and wait. He’s learned by now that when it comes to Same and dogs he’s just not getting out of it. No force on Heaven or Earth gets Sam away from the fuzzy things. 

“Dean,” Sam calls, his hand buried in ruddy fur, “her name is Joplin.” 

“Not gonna work this time, Sammy,” he says. It hadn’t worked last time, either. The only reason, absolutely only reason, that Sam got Bowie was because Cas already brought the cat home. He didn’t even ask Dean, either, he just showed up with the puff ball and told Dean in no uncertain terms that if the cat had to go, so did he. And Jack already had the snake, so Sam was due for a pet. It was only fair, after all. 

Sam pouts. Honest to God, he full on pouts, big brown puppy dog eyes on full display. The damn dog follows suit, tipping her head and looking at Dean in the most pitiful, pleading way possible. 

“We are not turning the bunker into a zoo,” he says. 

“It’s not a zoo, it’s just two dogs,” Sam says. 

“And a cat. And a snake. And a rabbit.” 

“None of which are my fault.” 

“Yeah, yeah, come on. We’ve got shopping to do,” says Dean. 

Sam sighs and reluctantly pulls away from the dog. Dean isn’t dumb enough to think he’s dropped it, though. If Dean stays strong and says no, Sam will pout and mope and pet Bowie sadly for the rest of the night, if not longer. If Dean gives in, it means Sam will be excited and grateful, which usually amounts to very enthusiastic sex for both of them at least twice. But Dean’s a grown man. He’s not that desperate, is he? He’s not going to say yes to another dog on the off chance he gets laid, is he? 

Sam keeps looking to the front of the store while they load up on supplies. He’s not sighing, but it’s implied in the strength of his pout. 

“You know,” Sam says, “Bowie is getting older. He can’t really go on runs anymore.” 

“Well, so are you,” Dean says. Which is true. Neither of them are young men anymore. They’re both starting to get a little grey and Dean’s knees make noise on cold mornings. Sam’s still relatively spry, which isn’t a surprise with the way he’s taken care of his body over the years. Even with the sheer number of walls and other solid objects he’s been thrown into over the years. 

“It’d just be nice to have someone to take outside and throw a ball with again,” Sam says. 

“So take Jack out.” 

“Dean.” And there it is. The Look. The, I’m-Being-Serious-Dean Look. The look that implies this isn’t going to go away completely. Yeah, they might not get the dog today if Dean stays firm, but they’re going to get another dog. They just are. Because Sammy wants one and he’s a persistent little fucker and Dean loves him. 

“Fine,” Dean says. 

“You mean it?” 

Dean rolls his eyes, biting back a smile. Sam lights up when he’s excited and it’s so damn infectious. “Before I change my mind,” he says. 

Sam practically sprints away, leaving him at the check out to pay by himself. Typical. 


End file.
